Cynthia Cranz
Cynthia Jane Cranz (born March 3, 1969 in Grapevine, Texas) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Botan in YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball and Mitch Tennyson in Case Closed. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Head Resident *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Head Resident *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Head Resident *Aquarion (2008) - Nurse (ep11), Student (ep14), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Landlady (ep13) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Koyuki's Mom, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Kirino's Mother (ep16), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Emi Handa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Takumi (ep3), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Mitch Tennyson *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Elda's Mother, Sarah (ep29), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Hinata Mukai (ep13) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Chi-Chi, Bulma's Mom, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Chi-Chi (ep2) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Frieda Shelley (ep10), Additional Voices *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Paninya (ep26), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Paninya, Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Noriko Morishita *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Emu Shindo *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - AI (ep1), AZZ-Azoth Operator A, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Mira *Hyouka (2017) - Maruta (ep18) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Saori Shirahama, Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Marianne (ep7), Reporter (ep1), Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Chisato Hayase, Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Joana Belenbauza Yamada (ep1) *Nabari (2009) - Head Doctor, Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Hisako Nakazawa *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Onion, Ririka (ep291), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Hina Usami, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Etsuko (ep7), Suzu (ep7), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Emiko, Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Sidonia (Announced) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Benvolio's Mother (ep7), Handmaiden (ep1), Hermione's Mother (ep16), Mother (ep1), Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Child (ep3), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Mitzi Nohara, Mama Kappa (ep78), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Miki Shiba *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Kurogane's Mother (ep40), Suwa (ep41), Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Employee B (ep2) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Miss Akai *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Reia Tsubaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Paninya (ep4) *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Botan 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Mitch Tennyson *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Chi-Chi, Mrs. Briefs *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Yumiko Hino *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Kitahara *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Mallory Bridge *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Rika Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - SWORD Comm Officer, White Coat Woman *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Collector F 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Kitahara (ep4), Additional Voices *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Monster Tale (2011) - Ethan *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Mitch Tennyson *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Chi-Chi *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Onion *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Chi-Chi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (97) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (95) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2017. Category:American Voice Actors